rsurvivorfandomcom-20200213-history
Jessie
| tribes = | place = 4/18 | challenges = 1 | votesagainst = 8 | days = 25 | season2 = | tribes2 = | place2 = 14/24 | challenges2 = 4 | votesagainst2 = 5 | days2 = 22 }} Jessie is a contestant from and . In , Jessie formed a close bond with Bear and an even closer bond with Occey, allowing the duo to escape the decimation of the Rapunzel tribe. From there, Jessie was often seen as a follower rather than a major strategist, though was ultimately blindsided at the final four after Bear convinced her to flip her vote, effectively forcing her out of the game. While in , Jessie started out in a rough position on the Pop tribe, but was brought into the majority by Dexter and Kat. After a Tribe Switch, Jessie reunited with The Woods alum Bear, allowing them to successfully take control of their new tribe. However, their relationship was deemed too much of a threat, so they promptly voted Jessie out over Coconutz. Profile Survivor The Woods Jessie started out on one of the most dysfunctional tribes, Rapunzel. She attended every single tribal council in the season except for one. However, she used the One World twist to her advantage when she made a cross tribal final 4 deal with Bear, Chicken. and Occey. For some reason, Jason had it out against her and constantly tried to target her. She got very lucky in the third tribal council when Whoopi accidentally self voted himself out of the game, saving Jessie. Jessie was eventually absorbed into Cinderella but she was able to make good enough to connections over Gribble to spare her again, allowing her to make the merge. In the auction, she won a vote steal. She was also able to link back up to her final 4 deal which put her in a power position. In order to complete the Sommer vote, Jessie used her vote steal against Sommer. She split her vote and stolen vote between Sommer and Pendant. She was closer with Occey over Bear and Chicken but once Occey was out, she was the next choice. Bear managed to convince her that he and Ollie would be voting for Chicken to go in the final 4. She believed him and voted Chicken. Ollie tried to warn her but she didn't believe him. Ultimately, she voted herself out in a 2-1-1 vote. Voting History In Episode 12, Jessie used a Vote Steal advantage on Sommer, allowing her to cast an additional vote in Sommer's place. Also, the vote ended with a 3-3-1 tie between Pendant and Sommer, forcing a revote. Jessie voted for Sommer on the revote. Chicago Jessie began on Pop where she would've been the easy boot but Dexter and Kat tried to save her. She kept trying to stir up trouble but Dexter and Kat kept saving her. At the Joint Tribal Council, she betrayed her tribe by going back to her friend, Bear, and leaking him all the information she could. At the swap, she stayed in a majority until her friendship with Bear became too much and she was blindsided because of it. Voting History Trivia * Jessie is the only member of the original Rapunzel tribe to also be a member of Cinderella. * Jessie is the first contestant to cast three elimination votes at a single Tribal Council. * Jessie holds the record for most pre-merge Tribal Councils attended in one season, with 8. * Jessie is the first contestant to be voted out with 2 votes at the final four yet not participate in a fire-making tiebreaker challenge. ** Furthermore, Jessie is the first contestant eliminated in a 2-1-1 vote at the final four. She would be followed by Collusion in . * Jessie is one of three contestants to attend two Joint Tribal Councils across multiple seasons. The others are Snorby from and Sommer from . References Category:Contestants Category:Female Contestants Category:Contestants Appearing in Multiple Seasons Category:The Woods Contestants Category:Chicago Contestants Category:The Woods Jury Members Category:Rapunzel Tribe Category:Archie Tribe Category:Pop Tribe Category:4th Place Category:14th Place Category:RSurvivor Category:Survivor: The Woods Category:Survivor: Chicago